A Different World
by jennwardle
Summary: Chapter 4 Updated * Sydney's SD-6 partner, Danny, just died and she is being assigned a new partner. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

A Different World  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, but if I did I won't be a secretary from Ohio.  
  
Summary: Sydney works at SD-6. Danny was her partner and fiancé, but he was killed in their last mission. Sydney went to the CIA to be a double agent and was assigned to Marcus Dixon as her handler. Now that Danny is dead, Sydney needs a new partner.  
  
Sydney Bristow was ready to leave SD-6. Not only has her partner died, but the love of her life is now gone. Daniel Hecht was Sydney's partner for six years at SD-6. She will never forget the day she met him.  
  
"Danny, I would like you to meet Sydney Bristow," Sloane said. "Sydney is one of our newest agents."  
  
Sydney and Danny acknowledged each other.  
  
"Sydney, you will be accompanying Danny on his next mission to Geneva. There is an antibody at the World Health Organization that SD-1 would like to study for future use by our agents."  
  
"Sir," Danny interjected. "I really don't think I need a junior agent assisting me on this mission."  
  
"Danny, this antibody is very important to the CIA and we need to make sure that we retrieve this important scientific advancement," Sloane explained. "Stop by Marshall's office for the Op Tech this afternoon. You leave tonight."  
  
After Sloane left, Danny stopped Sydney from leaving the room. "Don't you screw up this mission for me. I have finally reached the point that I don't need to have assistance when on a mission and I won't lose that privilege because of you."  
  
After he said that he left her alone in the conference room. Sydney knew that Danny and her would never get along. She only hope that after this mission they would never have to work together again.  
  
Boy did she hate him, but during that mission something changed between them. While they were leaving the World Health Organization Sydney tripped and fell down a flight of stairs. Danny carried her out of the building. When she finally came to, he was so glad she was okay.  
  
"I thought you were dead a first," he said. "I was never so glad to feel your pulse. I was thinking about how mean I was to you when we first met and I was hoping that you would forgive me for what I said."  
  
"Yes I forgive you," she said.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me when we get back to Los Angeles?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I would really like that," she said.  
  
Now he was gone forever. She decided she was going to quit SD-6 and the CIA. She was going to tell her handler tonight.  
  
Later that night  
  
Sydney drove her car to the warehouse. She was meeting her handler, Marcus Dixon. Dixon was a great handler. He was very knowledgeable about his job and he listened to her talk about Danny endlessly. She pulled into the lot next to the warehouse and saw two cars there. She walked in and there were two men waiting for her. One was Dixon but she didn't recognize the other man.  
  
"Sydney, I would like you to meet your new SD-6 partner." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sydney, I would like you to meet your new SD-6 partner."

Sydney turned and looked at the man standing beside Dixon.

"Hi, I'm Michael Vaughn.  I've heard a lot about you."

"Agent Vaughn will be assisting you in taking down SD-6," Dixon said.  "He will be starting at SD-6 tomorrow."

"Dixon, can I talk to you privately?" Sydney asked.  "Excuse us please, Agent Vaughn."

Vaughn left them to talk.

"Dixon, I want to quit the CIA and SD-6.  I cannot take another moment of the lies and secrets.  Danny died because of the lies and secrets and I cannot allow myself to be involved in an agency that killed one of its own agents."

"Sydney, SD-6 will kill you if you quit.  Look what happened to Danny.  If Sloane finds out that you are leaving he will kill you and anyone that he thinks you talked to about SD-6.  Francie, Will, your Dad, will all be killed if you leave SD-6."

"Sloane loves me like a daughter.  I don't think he will have me killed if I leave."

Dixon interjected, "I disagree.  Danny was killed when Sloane found out he was working for K-Directorate."

"That's a lie!" she yelled.  "Danny could never have worked for the enemy."

"Sydney, the CIA even has proof that he worked with K-Directorate."  Dixon looked at her.  "Go home and get a good nights rest and meet me here tomorrow at 7:00 a.m.  We'll go over how Agent Vaughn will be assisting you on your plan to end SD-6.  Sydney, the CIA needs you now to help end SD-6 and the Alliance.  Please don't leave us until this is complete."

"Okay, but the minute the Alliance is taken down I want out."  

Sydney walked out the door and ran into Vaughn.

"So, I guess we will be working together," Vaughn said.  "I'll see you at SD-6 tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said.  With that you got in her Landrover and left the warehouse.

When she walked into her apartment she found Francie and Will watching TV.

"Hi you guys, what are you watching?"

"Will, went and bought CSI's first season on DVD," Francie said.  "God, I love this show, it's so addictive."

"Great, I love CSI.  I'm going to change and I be there in a moment."

Sydney walked into her room.  Next to her bed sat a picture of her and Danny.

"Danny, don't let the lies be true.  I know you would never lie to me," she cried.

"Syd," Will said as he walked into the room.  "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, something's the matter.  I heard what you were saying.  What lies don't you want to be true about Danny?"

Oh no, he heard me, she thought to herself.  "The bank said that Danny had been embezzling money, but I know that he would never do that."

"Oh, Syd," he said.  Will went and wrapped her in his arms.  "Is that why they fired him?  Maybe that's why he killed himself?"

"No," she jumped out of his arms.  "Danny could never have done what they are saying."

"Will, please leave me alone."

"Syd."

"Just get out."

Will left her alone in her room and shut the door.  Sydney crawled on the bed, hugged her knees, and started crying.  After an hour she finally fell asleep.

The Next Day 

Sydney parked her car in the SD-6 parking lot.  She met with Dixon this morning and came up with a game plan for bringing down SD-6 and the Alliance.  Sydney got on the elevator and traveled down to the sublevel offices of SD-6.  She got out and waited to be scanned.  She walked through the door that opened and walked over to her desk.  Marshall saw her and stopped to say hello.

"Hi, Syd, how are you doing?"

"Hi, Marshall, I'm doing okay."

"It's great to have you back at SD-6.  Not like it's not great to see you every day, but it's nice that you came back after Danny's death."

"Thank you, Marshall."

"Did you hear that they found a new agent?" Marshall asked.

"No, I haven't heard that."

"I met him early this morning.  He will be in the briefing in 10 minutes."

"Well, I'll see you in there."

"Sydney," Sloane called from behind her.

"Yes"

"Could I see you in my office for a moment?"

Sydney said goodbye to Marshall and walked into Sloane's office.  Vaughn was sitting in the office.  

"Sydney, I would like you to meet Michael Vaughn.  He will be your new partner."

They both shook hands.  

"Agent Vaughn's has a excellent history with SD-4.  He will be providing his vast knowledge to us.  Sydney, would you please show Agent Vaughn around until he gets settled in?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Well, it's time for the briefing.  Sydney can you show Agent Vaughn where the conference room is while I make a quick phone call?"

"Agent Vaughn, if you can follow me please."

They walked out of the room and walked down the hall into the conference room.  The room was empty.  Sydney and Vaughn walked in and she closed the door.

Vaughn turned her to face him and looked at her.  "Does Dixon know the truth about us?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Vaughn turned her to face him and looker at her.  "Does Dixon know the truth about us?"

"No," Sydney replied.  "Only Francie know the truth."

"We should probably talk about what happened?" Vaughn said.

"Not here.  Later."

"Let's meet for lunch and we can talk about it," Vaughn suggested.  "If anyone sees us together, will just say that you are getting acquainted with your new partner."

"Alright."

Just then Sloane and Marshall walked into the room.  Sloane sat at the head of the table and push the button on his remote control.

"Jeremy Bentham, an arms merchant from London, has classified intel about a shipment of M6 weapons that will be shipped out on Tuesday.  That's all we know, what we don't know is where the shipment will be leaving from.  Sydney, you will be point on this mission.  Vaughn you will be com.  Sydney, you will attend a birthday dinner for Bentham at his house.  You will be attending the party as a singer."

"A singer?"

"Yes, a friend of Bentham hired a someone to sing Happy Birthday to him like Marilyn Monroe.  I guess Mr. Bentham had a thing for Marilyn Monroe.  If that is all, I have Marshall give you the op-tech.  Marshall?"

"Hi, how is everyone's morning going.  Did you see that special about computers taking over the world?  Not like it would happen anytime soon, but…"

"Marshall," Sloane warned.

"Sorry.  Here you have what looks like a regular cell phone, but it is really a metal detector.  Bentham's safe is hidden in the floor of his library.  This metal detector will help you detect where exactly the safe is.  Once you find the safe you will have to break into it without setting off the security system.  Since we don't have the passcode you will use this necklace to break into the safe.  Each of the jewels needs placed at each corner of the safe.  Then you use your earrings to set off the jewels.  Press the left one to arm the jewels and the right one to detonate.  Any questions?"

"No."

"You leave tonight for London," Sloane said.  Then he got up and left the room.

"Why don't we go to lunch together so that we can get to know each other before our trip?" Vaughn suggested.

"Ok."

At Lunch

"Sydney, I'm sorry about what happened 7 years ago."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay.  We should talk about this.  I never told you the truth about my being in the CIA.  I think it's time that I do that.  Eight years ago I joined the CIA.  I was relocated from Washington D.C to Los Angeles.  I just moved here and didn't know anyone.  The day I bumped into you at the bookstore was one of happiest day of my life.  I finally met a friendly face."

"Yeah, I remember that day.  You were walking down the travel aisle reading a book, not paying attention to anything."

"Well, neither were you.  If you haven't been doing the same thing I was doing, we would of never bumped into each other," Vaughn smiled at her.

Sydney smiled too.  "Yeah, your right."

"When I met you, I finally didn't feel alone in Los Angeles anymore.  I felt like I found a home."

"Then why did you leave?" Sydney asked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Then why did you leave?" Sydney asked.

"The CIA transferred me," he replied.

"Why did the transfer you."

"Then I didn't know the truth, but I do now.  The CIA knew I was dating you and they found out that you worked for SD-6.  They felt that us dating might jeopardize their investigation of SD-6.

"I never wanted to leave you.  The night of our last date I came home to find two CIA agents waiting for me.  They said that I had an hour to pack my bags and then I was off for France for two years."

"You couldn't even call me and tell me that you had to leave?"

"I wanted to call you, but when I arrived in France they told me the truth about why I was transferred.  Then I was angry and upset that you lied to me about what you did for a living.  But, a month ago I was told that the CIA had a double agent within SD-6.  That agent was you.  When I found out that you were working for the CIA I volunteered for the double agent job that they had developed.  I wanted to see and be near you again."

"Can you please accept my apology for leaving you?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, but I don't think we should date each other again."

"Why?"

"Look at the situation we are in now.  We are both double agents working inside SD-6.  If Sloane finds out the truth about us, he will kill us.  Let's just stay friends until SD-6 and the Alliance are gone.  Then we can consider the possibility of us dating again."

"Alright, will wait," Vaughn said.  

Sydney looked at her watch.  "It's 2:00.  I have to meet Dixon to discuss the countermission.  I'll see you at the airport."

Sydney got up and walked out of the restaurant.  When she got outside she turned and looked into the restaurant.  Vaughn was still sitting at the table.  _Please let us bring SD-6 down soon_, she thought to herself.

The Warehouse 

Sydney walked into the warehouse to find Dixon waiting for her.  

"Hi, Dixon.  What's my countermission?"

"Hi, Syd.  The CIA has been tracking Bentham for months.  When you get the classified intel I want you to take a picture of it with this camera.  If we give Sloane a fake he might realize it and that is to dangerous for you."

"Ok, I deliver the camera back to you when I get back.  So how are Diane and the kids?"

"Great, Diane and I are celebrating our 12th anniversary this weekend."

"That's great, Dixon.  I better go pack for my trip.  Bye."

London, England 

Sydney walked into Jeremy Bentham's house.

"Invitation please?" 

"I am Mr. Bentham's special entertainment for the party."

"Oh, yes.  Please go to the side entrance and someone will let you in."

"Thank you."

Sydney went to the side entrance and a maid let her in.  She was shown to the study next to the ballroom so that you can get set up.  She checked to make sure that her Marilyn wig was straight and that her makeup looked good.

"Vaughn, I'm in.  The maid showed me to the study to get ready."

"Ok, Syd.  Once you finished with your performance you should go to the library across the hall from the study."

The maid knocked on the door.  "Miss, it's time for your performance."

"Thank you."

Sydney walked into the ballroom and sauntered up to Bentham.  Sydney started to sing "Happy Birthday" in her best Marilyn Monroe voice. 

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Bentham,

Happy Birthday to you."

After she finished her performance she walked out of the ballroom and snuck into the library.  Sydney pulled out the metal detector and found the safe.  She pulled back the flooring that covered the safe and an alarm started beeping.

"Vaughn, I think I just set off an alarm."

Sydney ran to the library door but it wouldn't open.  She ran to the window but it also wouldn't open.  

"Vaughn, the door and windows are locked and I can't get out."

"Sydney, I'm coming.  I'll get you out."

"Vaughn, hurry.  The guards are coming."

TBC


End file.
